Escápate Conmigo
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Estaban huyendo de sus responsabilidades, de sus dolores y de ese rencor que había en sus corazones... Eran solo ellos dos, un mundo aparte, no se conocían con demasia pero para una noche de pasión eso no tiene mucha importancia /LEMON/


¡Hola Chicas!, feliz semana santa XD.. debería estar escribiendo continuaciones, pero esta idea me surgió y me fue inevitable escribir de esta pareja, ¡la amo! y me parece super genial...

Espero que les guste y si tienen algún pedido (cosa que no he tenido desde hace meses) con gusto en esta semana santa lo haré.

Es el One-Shot más largo que he hecho y todo esto se lo debo a Vio-Chan C:

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO! No me pertenece... pero le pertenece a level-5, así que me casaré con el hijo de uno de los dueños y haré que la serie sea yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>Escápate Conmigo<strong>

**KyousukexKirino**

El fuerte y pesado sonido de la canción que comenzaba en ese preciso momento lo regresó a la realidad. Justo ahora se encontraba bailando algo pegado al cuerpo de esa persona, poco le importaba porque terminaron en esa situación pero el destino lo quería y el, siendo el mayor era que decidía que hacer o no. y por eso tal vez por simple decisión o momento de locura aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, al final ya llevaba varios años de conocerlo y el salir a una discoteca junto a él no era una mala idea, no era nada importante, solo unos tragos, la cercanía de cuerpos y lo que sucediera después quedaría como noche de copas, porque al final eso era… _una maldita noche de copas que lo haría olvidarse de todos los problemas que terminaban arruinando su poca tranquilidad_.

Si. Era patético querer sentir el calor de alguien más de una manera tan vergonzosa, pero eso ya no le importaba… Aquel amor no correspondido lo tenía mal y él ya quería sentir _algo _dentro de él Tsurugi lo sabía y al parecer lo apoyaba…

La propuesta fue hecha por su parte y Kyousuke solo se sorprendió momentáneamente pero luego con una mirada algo perversa aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, solo decidió el lugar del encuentro cuando y a que horas y allí se regresa a las acciones de goce que ambos lograban autosatisfacer en ellos mismos, la misma canción los describía, se meneaban de una manera algo violenta, intentando conquistar o al menos _excitar al otro_. Se jodían la mente y el auto control lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer, pero debían detenerse pronto; esa era apenas la segunda cancion bailada en el bar y sus hormonas ya se estaban soltando, estos dos ya se estaban calentando.

¿Quién diría que estos dos congeniaran de una manera tan peculiar? Ya tenían la mayoría de edad, no eran unos niños y sabían a lo que iban, uno por puro placer físico y el otro bueno como se menciono anteriormente por la necesidad de sentirse útil para alguien. ¿Otra razón?... No, en realidad no, y eso era lo de menos, se estaban escapando juntos…

Olvidando las penas bebiendo el alcohol, curando la herida, calmando el dolor, sacando el llanto de aquel mal amor.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos y una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios lo decía todo_; Lo estaban disfrutando_. Lentamente se alejaron de pista de baile para sentarse en una mesa cualquiera, al menos debían descansar y tomar algo… sus respiraciones agitadas eran demasiado sonoras.

–Haciendo travesuras contigo todo es mejor –Murmuro Kirino apoyándose sobre la mesa, ya no le importaba ser discreto, al fin y al cabo _iban a lo que iban…_.

–No deberías decir eso Superior Ranmaru, no creo que a esa persona le guste verte conmigo de esa manera –Sus palabras eran hirientes, ambos lo sabían muy bien, pero esa tensión provocada en cualquier segundo era lo que provocaba una conexión verdadera entre ambos, ¿Irónico no?

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? –Pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido– no es divertido venir a olvidarlo y que me lo recuerdes solo para molestarme

–Pediré en la barra… tu solo espérame que esta noche va para largo.

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, Kirino se quedo sentado, esperándolo pacientemente, ignorando cualquier acosador o persona mínimamente elegante que le dedicaba más de una mirada indebida, en realidad era algo tonto, él se podría ir con cualquier otro, pero de una u otra extraña manera el menor de los Tsurugi le inspiraba confianza, tal ves era que ya lo conocía, o tal ves que sabía que con le nada malo podría pasar… o sencillamente porque al igual que él, este había ignorado a más de una persona que se había acercado peligrosamente con intenciones de vivir una noche de sexo, calor y locura.

Quizá ambos se sentían comprometidos a pasar la noche con el otro, pero esa condición terminaría en la cama de alguno de los dos, o de algún Motel que quedara cercano, sin embargo eso era lo de menos, sus miradas se centraban en la de su compañero, Tsurugi se acercó de nuevo a las parejas que justo ahora se encontraban bailando así que por inercia el cuerpo del poseedor de los orbes azulinos se levantó rápidamente y siguió al menor hasta la parte más solitaria del inmenso lugar.

– ¿En lo oscuro? –Cuestiono Kirino al sentir las grandes manos de Kyousuke sobre sus caderas– Creí que era más divertido relucirme como trofeo

–No, no, yo te aseguro que ya no serás tímido –En un rápido movimiento posiciono el delicado cuerpo del más pequeño cerca, _demasiado_ cerca al suyo– en la intimidad

– ¿Con eso que me quieres decir Kyou…suke…? –Lo había dudado, el decir su nombre era algo extraño, pero las proposiciones de su acompañante cada vez eran más indecorosas y si él le subía el calor a la conversación Ranmaru por derecho tenía a contestarle de cierta manera algo inapropiado.

–Que debes alejarte de todos tus problemas y disfrutar junto a mí esta noche que no se va a repetir –Luego de esto una nueva canción empezó a sonar, iniciando de nuevo la alteración de sus pobres hormonas, el licor ya hacia estragos en ellos, manos poco penosas por parte de ambos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del otro, Kirino subía bajaba al compás de la canción, posando lentamente su zona trasera en el pantalón del de orbes ambarinos.

Delicados gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus gargantas, finas gotas de sudor caían de sus cabezas, el calor aumentaba al paso de cada nota, estaban jugando con el fuego y lentamente se iban a quemar, las apuestas ya estaban puestas y todas definían el mismo final: no durarían mucho tiempo allí, iba a seguir hasta que saliera el sol, se debían comportar mal, nadie los estaba viendo, así que un fogoso beso se podrían dar.

Mordidas, lengüetazos y palabras algo sucias salían de ambos, justo ahora un movimiento de caderas comenzaba a iniciar en ambos, Kirino apoyado en la pared más alejada de las luces y Tsurugi desatándole sus coletas, pequeño fetiche que se le pasó por su cabeza al oírlo gemir cerca de su oído… Es que ese muchacho lo volvió loco, sus gemidos, sus miradas y cualquier otra acción que de seguro realizaba inconscientemente eran capaces de mandar su cordura a la mismísima mierda, y en realidad poco le importaba, aquella sensación no era amor ni nada parecido, solo una atracción física que desde hace tiempo quería saciar.

–No creo que nuestro capitán te atienda de esta manera –La mirada reprobatoria del otro era algo de admirar… luego, luego fue callada por un gemido muy mal disimulado por su parte, Kirino ya se estaba rindiendo, su cuerpo era el que estaba cediendo– Así que creo que deberías aprovechar ese pequeño momento de intimidad… porque te lo repito rápidamente, esto nunca más lo vas a repetir

–Si, si, señor personalidad –Suspiró pesadamente, en realidad iba a ser su primera vez y se la daba a la única persona del equipo con la cual no se hablaba mucho– ¿me vas a invitar un trago o quieres que como tu superior te enseñe como se hacen las cosas en la cama?

– ¡_Superior Kirino_! –Exclamo fingiendo sorpresa– creí que eras un dulce virgen del equipo… vaya, solo queda Matsukaze

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le pregunto algo interesado.

–Porque el capitán no lo ha cogido… –Su respuesta no podía llegar a ser más cruel, las facciones de Ranmaru se desfiguraron en menos de un segundo, en ese segundo una mesera pasaba con una bandeja de quien sabe que whisky y este, sin pensarlo dos veces se engulló lo que había en dos vasos.

–Eres un maldito infeliz que me recuerda el porqué de mi patético estado –Una ceja arqueada por parte de su acompañante fue la única respuesta, Ranmaru algo incomodo lo único que vio como solución fue de nuevo besarlo…

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña atracción más que física, los labios de Kyousuke eran adictivos _igual que el_, sus orbes ambarinos mirándolo con deseo eran perfectos, sus delicados mechones pegados sobre su rostro debido al sudor lo hacían ver mucho más deseable, y, sentir como una pequeña opresión en su abdomen empezaba a aumentar solo significaba una cosa: ambos ya sabían que la hora final estaba por llegar, ya no estaban jugando.

– ¿A tu casa o a la mía? –Pregunto sin importarle el sonrojo del mayor.

–Decídelo tu… yo voy a ir al baño un segundo –Y justo antes de emprender su huida al baño de ese bar, su muñeca fue agarrado por Tsurugi, llevándolo a la salida, ya no había escapatoria… la decisión estaba tomada.

Todo el mundo lo sabe muy bien, si se empieza algo se debe terminar, y eso era algo muy sagrado para Kyousuke, especialmente cuando su casa se encuentra solo a varias cuadras del lugar, ya lo tenía todo estratégicamente planeado, no contaba con que Kirino fuera alguien tan bueno con su lengua y que moviera sus caderas de una manera tan espectacular, ese no era el inocentón mejor amigo del capitán, esa era la pequeña cría herida que se encontraba dispuesta a sacrificarse a si misma solo para volverse fuerte, solo para tomar más experiencia en el campo… solo, solo para darse cuenta de que esa animada noche de copas podría salir algo más.

Ninguno buscaba amor, y tampoco lo iban a encontrar, pero si a alguien que los comprendiera de una manera más _Física._

Rápidamente llegaron al edificio, si solo el celador no hubiera estado en la portería estos dos habrían entrado besándose, pero como este se encontraba, semi dormido, así que esperando pacientemente a que el elevador llegara lentamente fueron planificando el acontecimiento de sus sucesos, llegaría el ascensor y una cosa llevaría a la otra…

–Kirino, el elevador llegó –Dijo el peli azulino encaminándose a este.

–Ohh si, vamos –Contesto algo inquieto, eso no era típico de él, Takuto ya le había hecho sufrir de muchas maneras y esta era la primera vez que no usaba el soccer para desahogarse, patear el balón hasta romper una ventana cercana o hasta destrozar cualquier peluche dado por él era una solución, pero entregarse por vez primera a alguien que no fuera su músico azul le estaba carcomiendo la consciencia.

En un juego de miradas se dijeron todo lo necesario, llegarían, tendrían sexo y regresarían a su vida normal, no se crearían ataduras entre ambos, sería una cita casual.

–Si dispones yo dispongo y todo será menos doloroso –Dijo el dueño del lugar aprisionando en la primera pared que encontró a Kirino– ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

–Menos palabras y más acción –Recibió como respuesta, en una rápida acción las piernas de este se enredaron en la cadera de Tsurugi, se había estado resistiendo por bastante tiempo y ahora que estaban en la intimidad podría soltarse…

Si el menor no fuera fuerte es encontrarían tirados en el suelo besándose, pero la gravedad con ellos era algo amistosa, logrando que con solo una mano este sostuviera al defensa, mientras que con la otra le intentaba quitar la camisa al otro, sus movimientos eran rápidos, sensuales y verdaderamente acertados, con una simple caricia un sutil gemido se escapaba de los labios de Ranmaru y con un movimiento de caderas pegados a la pared provocaba que el calor de la habitación aumentara.

Entraron rápidamente en la habitación, la pasión que consumía sus cuerpos nos los dejaba reaccionar de la manera en lo cual lo harían normalmente, gemidos por parte de los rosados labios de Kirino comenzaron a escucharse, aquella excitación que estaba causando Tsurugi sobre él era mucho mayor a la que su mano y varias películas online le llegaban a dar, eran reales, y muy placenteras las sensaciones… con cualquier roce de piel cada fibra de su ser se erizaba, cada mordida en su cuello lo calentaban mucho más, era atendido de la manera en la cual siempre había querido que fuera su primera vez, palabras sucias murmuradas cuando su lóbulo era cruelmente saboreado por unos filosos dientes, sus caderas chocando contra alguien más, sus delicadas uñas incrustándose sensualmente en el otro eran lo que justo ahora lo hacían llegar al cielo, cielo que todavía no estaba completo… hasta ahora estaban empezando, aun hacia falta más.

–¿Podemos pasar a la cama? –Pregunto algo incómodo Kirino, el estar sosteniéndose de la perilla de la puerta y del cuerpo de Tsurugi verdaderamente no era algo agradable, especialmente cuando cualquier cercanía entre ellos lo hacía morderse sus labios.

–Claro –Contesto separándose unos cuantos milímetros del blanquecino cuello del defensa– Solo déjame acomodarte mejor…

No era intención del pobre de Kyousuke que, al volver a acomodar las caderas del asexual haya logrado un roce un poco fuerte de sus miembros sacándoles un gemido a ambos; tirándolo rápidamente en la cama y posicionándose encima suyo, el delantero del equipo agarró la cara de su superior y en un desesperado movimiento unió sus labios en un fogoso beso, un beso que le transmitía de una u otra manera la necesidad que tenía de hacerse sentir dentro de él, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y solo bastaba ver las insinuaciones por parte del pelirosa desde la discoteca para darse cuenta de eso.

Por parte de Ranmaru la situación no era muy diferente, ya se había hecho a la idea de perder su inocencia y castidad con el albino, aunque ese era el menor de sus temores", mas bien debía preocuparse por el hecho de que Kyousuke parecía un experto en el tema a diferencia de él que apenas estaba pisando ese campo en su vida, logrando como efecto en cadena el no disfrutar de las mismas emociones y pensamientos que lo mas seguro embriagaban la mente del menor que tenia enfrente suyo con una mueca de notable enojo

–Te concentras y gimes o te largas de mi casa

–¡Esto es muy complicado para mi! –Se excuso completamente sonrojado– yo… yo no soy un experto en el tema o algo parecido y va a ser mi primera vez

–¿Y? –Pregunto expectante el albino peli azulado.

–¡Deberías saber que estoy a punto de morirme de pena! –Tapó rápidamente su cara con la almohada que estaba a su lado, si, podría ser un acto verdaderamente infantil pero no podía esconder su inexperiencia en ello.

–Solo has algo y ya –Contestó secamente Kyousuke, no cualquiera en una situación de esas sacaba su aire inocente y se tapaba su rostro apenado, no, eso solo le pasaba al peli rosado que tenía como superior.

–Esta bien…

Estaba decidido, iba a coger las delicadas mejillas de Tsurugi, lo besaría o intentaría besarlo de una manera muy pasional y dejaría que el cuerpo hiciera lo demás…

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara de trauma?

–¡Cállate y déjate besar por mi! –Exclamo ya frustrado el de cabello rosado, en un innecesario impulso término haciendo lo que pensaba, agarró de la camisa al albino y juntó sus labios de una manera violenta, iniciando un beso algo desesperado, al menos ahora si estaba dejando atrás sus temores…

Rápidamente se fue quitando su pegada camisa ante los ojos atónitos de su acompañante, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo serias, el tenue destello que iluminaba la habitación lograba ponerle más sensualidad a sus movimientos, los orbes azulados de Ranmaru mostraban clara dedicación, estaba dando lo mejor de su parte, pero el ir directo al pantalón del menor de los Tsurugi fue algo totalmente atrevido, pero ya estaba hecho, y sus manos justo ahora le estaban bajando la cremallera a este, no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero sus pobres mejillas se enrojecieron mas que el cabello de Hiroto al darse cuenta de las muy buenas proporciones que poseía la parte baja de Kyousuke, tragó en seco, esto no iba a ser muy fácil para él pero aun así tomó el miembro del otro con sus manos y comenzó con un lento vaivén, luego de varios minutos haciendo esa acción el rostro del oji ambarino comenzó a sonrojarse y sus delicados labios comenzaron a abrirse para dejar escapar largos suspiros.

Ya poco le importaba la pena o la vergüenza que en un principio tenia, quería volver a ver esa adorable cara por parte del menor, así que sin pensarlo dos veces su lengua se posó en la punta del miembro del otro, su propio miembro ya comenzaba a despertarse, aquella situación tan excitante era asombrosa y el estar con su lengua y su boca haciendo lo mismo que sus manos hacían en su propia parte baja era mucho mejor.

Esa imagen tan morbosa, Kirino masturbándose a si mismo y a él era lo mejor que había visto en su vida, porque esa cara tan violable y peligrosa que hacía era lo que justo ahora mas lo excitaba.

–Ponte en cuatro –Ordenó Rápidamente Tsurugi.

–Aun no he terminado –Contesto para volver a poner su cabeza en la entre pierna del otro, pero justo antes de volver a retomar su acción fue detenido por la mano del más alto.

–Te he dicho que te pongas en cuatro –Rugió algo molesto, de nuevo.

–Esta bien –Se levantó un poco de la cama, y bajándose los pantalones y su ropa interior, terminó poniéndose en cuatro, algo que llegaba a cierto extremo de mucha pena por su parte, pero cuando sintió algo introduciéndose en él cualquier pensamiento estúpido que de nuevo se le ocurrió fueron borrados instantáneamente, lo que había entrado en él había sido un dedo por parte del oji ambarino, primero en círculos y luego comenzó a entrar y a salir, su boca soltaba varios quejidos y tuvo que agarrarse de la almohada de la cama para poderse calmar.

Ya eran tres dedos los que estaban introducidos en su cavidad anal, entrando y saliendo rápidamente, logrando que su cuerpo temblara de placer.

–Toma aire, esto te va a doler –Kirino asintió con su cabeza, tomo la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y al sentir ya la punta del miembro del más alto sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, dilatándose, tratando en vano de retener las lagrimas y quejidos cuando el vaivén en sus movimientos comenzaban a marcarse, le dolía, si, pero la atención que una de las manos de Tsurugi le brindaba a su miembro era verdaderamente placentera haciéndole olvidar cualquier vestigio de dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba.

–M-mas… –Gimió extasiado al sentir como su cuerpo se empezaba a contraer, las fuertes embestidas que recibía lo volvían loco, Tsurugi sabía como darle, era fuerte pero aun así se preocupaba por el, suspiraba varias veces al sentir como se tensionaban sus músculos.

Por parte del menor hacia mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con alguien y quitarle la virginidad al mejor amigo del capitán era algo que nunca había pensado lograr, sus gemidos lo excitaban, el perfecto acople de ambos cuerpos era deleitable y la esbelta figura que poseía el mayor era algo valorable.

–Cabálgame –Gimió Kyousuke agarrando fuertemente la cadera del pelirosa, recostándose en la cama, esperando expectante que este comenzara a subir y bajar.

–Cla-claro…

En dos segundos, perfectamente contados y nublado por el deseo que emanaba su cuerpo, Ranmaru comenzó rápidamente a subir y bajar por el miembro del menor, apoyándose en el pecho de este, gimiendo más descontroladamente, arqueando su espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás recibió el orgasmo que por primera vez iba a sentir; era verdaderamente gratificante, todos sus músculos comenzaron a tensionarse, liberando espasmos, su semen se esparció por el pecho del otro, el cual también llegando a la cima, lo recogió con sus manos y bajo la penosa mirada de su superior lo lambio provocadoramente.

Kyousuke se arrodilló nuevamente y en un lento movimiento para tratar de no incomodar al otro se salió de él, tirándose a su cama llevándose consigo a Ranmaru, abrazándolo por la espalda y tapando a ambos con las cobijas que estaban en el borde de su cama.

–Tsurugi –Lo llamo Kirino algo adormilado.

– ¿Si? –Pregunto acomodándose para poder dormir.

–Esto se debe repetir –Dijo sonriente, para caer en un profundo sueño.

El albino no se lo creía, le había quitado la virginidad, lo había emborrachado, lo había invitado a un bar y aun así este le decía que debían repetirlo, ahora si podía dormir tranquilamente… Pero justo antes de que este conciliara el sueño, el móvil de lo que se podría decir que era su pareja comenzó a sonar, y este, levantándose rápidamente lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje… un mensaje de Takuto.

"_Kirino, te amo, y lo sabes, veámonos mañana en la heladería de siempre.  
>Si no vienes sé que no me correspondes.<em>

_Shindou Takuto"_

Su cara se deformo mostrando lo molesto que estaba, sabía que lo que acababa de suceder fue solo por complacerse, pero, en un ataque patético de celos decidió hacer algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría…

"_Su mensaje ha sido eliminado"_

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Criticas, tomatazos, abucheos...?

¿Amenazas de muerte porque odian la pareja?

XDD en realidad me encantó el mensaje, y estoy pensando en cuando termine tres fics que tengo por allí... (vampyre, fucking lover's y alejate de mi) creo que subire uno largo de estos...

Cualquier Cosa me pueden dejar un review... estos no hacen daño y si alegran al escritor -w-

Matta ne!


End file.
